


别问问就是ghs

by lin2019



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin2019/pseuds/lin2019
Summary: 就是早晨起来后非常想搞hs的产物，全文3000+，第一次写他们两个，写得不是很好。背后注意！
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 4





	别问问就是ghs

**Author's Note:**

> 就是早晨起来后非常想搞hs的产物，全文3000+，第一次写他们两个，写得不是很好。  
> 背后注意！

橙发的小狮子剧烈地喘息着，耳朵以肉眼可见的速度泛起一片殷红。  
“慢点...唔嗯...啊！”  
还未完整地吐息出一句话，被胸前的酥麻夺取了全身的意识。濑名又湿又软的舌头在乳尖打转，在画下一个又一个圆圈后，直接向着最敏感的那点绯色进攻。嫩肉被有些粗糙的舌苔摩擦，渐渐变得挺立。另一旁的乳尖仿佛是在嫉妒，在雷欧脑内叫嚣自己对濑名舌头的渴望。  
情热让他们变得不像是自己了。  
不管是他，还是平时自制力很强的濑名。雷欧迷迷糊糊地想到。呻吟无法抑制地从他的嘴巴中漏出，又被接踵而来的吻堵了回去。  
舌头舔过雷欧的上颚，以一根银丝结束这个吻。濑名泉注视着双眼已经迷蒙的月永雷欧，平日可爱的脸庞此时被情潮、羞赧的红色涂抹，比他任何一次演出时的模样更加动人。  
这是他才能看到的场景。  
占有欲从心底破土而出，很快地侵占了濑名的思考。理性仿佛是沙滩上的贝壳，一浪情潮拍来，便被心甘情愿地带向了更深更远的漩涡之中。  
“セナ...セナ...”雷欧轻轻地呼唤着，“还想要啾啾这边的...”  
他玩味似地琢磨着雷欧的眼神，意乱情迷之下也不忘记加快进攻的步伐，坏心眼地咧嘴笑道：“当然可以亲亲这边，但是レオ君——”  
“要求是得有报酬的啊。”

温热的口腔含住另外一头的乳尖，在雷欧还未反应过来时一只手扒下长裤。碍事的衣物往床下一丢，手指摸向被包裹着性器的内裤，隔着布料摩挲起来。修剪得整整齐齐的指甲若有若无地划过那里，又似蜻蜓点水似地抚慰着。前端渗出的爱液濡湿了内裤。月永雷欧没想到会被濑名反摆一道，那张不饶人的嘴巴带着不满反驳道：“セナ是大坏蛋，这是作弊——呜唔嗯...”  
濑名泉丝毫不在意笨蛋国王对自己的评价。  
坏就坏吧，这辈子也就只对你一个人坏了。  
这么想着的濑名泉名正言顺地再次以吻缄口。小狮子一面迎合着他唇舌的侵略，一面发出“哼哼”挣扎着抗议，看得燥热爬上了脸颊。  
即便如此，他却完全没有理会雷欧的表态，反而更快地撤下最后一道防线，手指揉搓着性器，在铃口处蹭出更多的爱液。  
曾经站在顶端的国王哪经得起这般折腾。濑名的手法宛如一只强有力臂膀，将他从这高高的王坛上拽下，粗鲁动作的后一秒却温柔地揽他入怀。被神眷顾的天才忽然感受到了俗人之间爱的火花，于是灵感顺势喷涌而出...

“好了，游戏结束。”精液顺着濑名修长的手指流了下来，滴在雷欧滚烫的小腹上。“レオ君，”他俯身舔弄那点滴落的白浊，“只要接下来レオ君乖乖的，哥哥就会给好孩子奖励哦。”  
他的精神在濑名的手指被精液弄脏时就变得恍惚起来，此刻更是显得有些呆滞。仿佛被热浪冲坏了头脑，双眸失神地追逐着濑名的身影。猫咪在花丛中腾空想要捕捉蝴蝶，是为了摸清它的轨迹。他也不外乎——只是这只蝴蝶太过灵动狡黠，雷欧竟一时被他的舞姿勾走了魂儿。  
濑名泉拉开抽屉，从里头摸出了事先准备的润滑液，好巧不巧在拧开前瞥见雷欧一副魂飞天外的模样。  
不知道是怎么回事，热潮有了嫉妒的味道，恼火烧穿了他的心脏。可那并不是他冲动的理由。月永雷欧小小的脑瓜里藏着天才的才华，同样也存在着跳脱。或许...是在想他的缪斯？濑名向前挪动几格，两只手环成的圈套住了还在发呆的雷欧。  
这家伙，不是说只要看着我的脸就会涌出灵感，怎么这时候呆住了呢？  
一开始只是环住脖子，后来将整个人抱在怀里。濑名炽热的鼻息，骚弄得雷欧脖子处痒痒的。他偏过头去，那里哪有什么蝴蝶，只有比蝴蝶更美丽的濑名罢了。此时此刻，抱着他的濑名，与回忆中那千万个濑名重叠起来。  
“セナ的眼睛真好看呢。”  
“哈？就算你夸我我也不会网开一面的。”濑名泉抬起头来盯着雷欧的眼睛慢慢说道，“レオ君知道的吧，这种时候拜托就不要走神了啊？”  
“都是因为セナ一直这么好看...所以...唔啊！”  
手指不知道在什么时候顺着胴体的曲线再次滑入那块私密，出其不意地探进那穴口。初经人事的小穴敏感多汁，濑名泉还未刮蹭几下壁肉，汁水便与润滑液混杂着浸润了他的手指。下体的异物感侵占着雷欧的神经，空虚在濑名的手段下成倍增长。奈何濑名从方才就有些想要报复对方的不认真，观察到雷欧欲求不满的眼神却还是迟迟不肯往里摸索。  
小狮子不会轻易求饶，也从不示弱，哪怕在情事上也是如此。濑名怎么也没想到，雷欧居然鲤鱼打挺一个坐起，原本静置在穴口边缘的手指这下硬生生地往里头推进了不少。  
“喂...你这家伙，这样子会受伤的啊！”他一把拉住雷欧的手臂，迎面撞上的却是对方一如平常的笑脸。像是竭尽全力般，一字一句都带着烙铁时的炽热：“只要是和セナ...我就可以。”  
“...毕竟セナ...最喜欢我了，不是吗...”

闻言，濑名的脸已经红到了脖子根：“真是麻烦的家伙，要是受伤了我可不管你。”尽管这么说着，他却调整了与雷欧的姿势。“嗯啊...”一根手指从小穴里退出，粘稠的液体裹挟着淫靡的气味。  
随后是两根手指，濑名继续刮蹭着内壁，粉嫩的臀肉中隐秘的小穴若隐若现，逐渐暴露出面纱下的神秘。雷欧的性器在此时悄悄抬头，却被某个魔鬼堵住了马眼。  
穴中的爱液有更好的润滑作用，游刃有余地加入第三根手指后，濑名泉恶意地玩起了雷欧的精巢。后穴的扩张来得有些突然，更不要提性器被人玩弄在手心，几股不同的电流在雷欧的大脑里交汇，却无一例外是甜美受用的。他曲起前身，佝偻着想要充分拥抱这份快感，这份只有濑名才能带给他的快感。  
意识随着上升的体温融化成一滩春水，即刻又因突然的动作激起濯浪。  
“唔嗯...”雷欧的双手死死地抓住床单，细嫩的小臂上浮现出一层薄汗。濑名的性器已经抵在了后穴口，前戏做完后的小穴立刻被炙热填补，褶皱蹭过内壁，疼痛与快感混杂着冲击神经，几下就能让雷欧弃甲投弋。  
挺入后的濑名泉舒了一口气，抚摸着雷欧还在颤抖的小臂，手掌扣紧汗液黏腻的手指。身下的小狮子面色潮红，生理盐水流了半张脸，濑名凑近轻轻将那些泪水吻去，向那被津液湿润红嫩的嘴唇献上一吻。  
“レオ君...好孩子，放松，放松...”  
濑名一面安抚着伴侣的情绪，一面在雷欧的耳边温柔地呢喃着。性器缓缓地开始在后穴挺动，肏得软肉泄出更多的爱液。从前列腺到尾椎骨，再一路而上，源源不断的快感让雷欧招架不住地颤抖，呻吟也随着抽动变得破碎。  
速度控制得正好，濑名再次掰过雷欧的脸吻了起来。下面已是闹得翻江倒海，性器有规律地撞击着因刺激而收缩的内壁，穴内的软肉被肏开，表面浮起一层粉色。“唔...啊！”在擦过某一点时，雷欧挣脱了濑名唇舌的控制，舔吻在叫声中结束。  
看来是找到敏感点了。濑名泉自然没有放过这个重要信息，握紧雷欧的手后向那个敏感点撞击着，果不其然收获了一串雷欧的浪叫。前头的性器也没有办法再忍耐，在快感和爱意混乱交织中，两个人都到达了顶峰。精液射出，濡湿身下因运动火热的床单。

因为セナ一直这么好看。  
月永雷欧在浴缸中坐直，忘却大腿根部的酸痛，就算隔着蒸腾的雾气，濑名那双好看的蓝色眼睛还是能够看得一清二楚。像是那蓝曜石，历经漫长高温的淬炼；濑名也历经漫长伤痛青春的历练，辗转多次，终于在这陌生的城镇，造就了让人惊叹的、永恒美丽的蓝色。  
“起来一下，レオ君。要擦沐浴乳了。”  
“喂...突然之间干什么？レオ君，不要一脸兴奋地跳出浴缸啊。等等...要是着凉了我才不会照顾你的！”  
他的话并没有说完。因为セナ一直这么好看，所以inspiration也好，爱也好，这些一直陪伴着他青春的梦，在经过破碎，毁灭，到最后的新生，都没有褪色，反而绽放出彼时人们从未幻想过的光芒。  
“对不起啊セナ，inspiration涌出来了！之后再回来洗澡，爱你哟～☆”  
赤裸的脚踝在飞跑时滴了一地的水渍，还剩下濑名泉一个站在浴缸里望着眼前的狼藉。尽管无数次在心里感叹照顾小狮子的艰难，但他还是照旧拿起拖把打扫起来。  
下午两点，佛罗伦萨的阳光正好。

后记  
这之后月永雷欧裹着濑名泉强制性绑在他身上的棉被，在被窝里完成了世界名曲。  
“哈哈，完成了！我不愧是天才啊哈哈哈～”  
一旁的濑名听闻走过来，像是抓小孩般抱起雷欧：“现在该去好好洗澡了吧，レオ君。”  
“等等，让我来给セナ哼一段～♪因为这是从セナ身上获得inspiration创作的曲子～♪”  
“这次的曲子要叫什么名字？又是叫《一只小小的濑名泉》？”  
怀中的人忽然不再哼唱，抬头亲了濑名一口。  
“喂...你怎么...”“错了哦。”雷欧朝还没从冲击中回过神来的濑名笑笑。那一瞬间濑名突然想起那日放学后的雷欧，夕阳柔和地渲染着他淡橘色的发梢，连同眼中的笑意也染上暖色。  
“猜错了哦，セナ。”  
“这首曲子叫《我亲爱的蓝眼睛》♪”

END


End file.
